Slippery When Wet
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Kai had always thought of girls as a sort of pick ‘n’ mix, where he could pick and choose and take whatever he wanted. Salima/Ming-Ming Yuri lemon - Xmas Iluvbeyblade


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Kai had always thought of girls as a sort of pick 'n' mix, where he pick and choose and take whatever he wanted. (Salima/Ming-Ming) (Yuri) (lemon)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: First off I'm sorry about the summery, I just couldn't think of anything else. Second this is the first yuri lemon I've done so be nice. Third I love you so much Squishy and I hope you like your gift.

**Muse:** And fourthly I think I really am going to be sick now.

_Dedi:_ It's the season of goodwill so we can't hurt him… much. this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** because it is her Christmas present. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Now you've listened to my story,  
Here's the point that I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever,  
Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade,  
They give you fever when you kiss them,  
Fever if you live and learn,  
Fever! 'till you sizzle what a lovely way to burn,_

* * *

**Slippery When Wet**

Kai walked swiftly along the pavement, taking care to keep his red headed quarry within his sights without allowing her to catch sight of him. It was early, barely even five o'clock and the sky was still tinged a delicate pink, flecked with clouds the colour of burnished gold. He had only just got back from a long weekend spent with his team on an extensive training course, and had immediately made his way to the house that he and his girlfriend shared, only to see her slipping out of the front door and heading down the street.

Salima Kelson was up to something, he just knew it. It was in the way she moved, not sneaking as such, just doing her best to fade into the back ground. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have bothered himself with what she was up too, but just left her to it while he went off in pursuit of other company. Unbidden an image of the lithe silky body of Ming-Ming Pellow floated into his mind, as soon as he was done with Salima he would have to go and find her. Three days was far too long to be separated from the tempting creature.

The slight guilty twinge that he felt at cheating on the silver-eyed redhead was lessened greatly by the fact that he now suspected that she was cheating on him, and it was something he would not stand for. No girl of his would sleep with any man, other than him. Though, why someone would want to was beyond his comprehension, the girl was as close to frigid as it came. She barely seemed to tolerate his touch, where as every other companion he had taken to his bed positively relished his advances. But she was reliable, dependable and could cook like no one else he'd met which was why he kept her around. What was it they said? A maid in the living room, a chef in the kitchen and a whore in the bedroom. Well, Kai thought as he continued to follow her down the road, two out of three wasn't that bad and Ming-Ming certainly made up for what Salima lacked.

Irritation filled Kai as he watched his girlfriend turn down a side street that would bring her out onto the road that housed the BBA's main training facility, if it turned out she was just up for an early morning practice he was going to be so pissed. Turning into the side street he saw with slight shock that Salima had broken into a fast jog and was already approaching the end. Desperate not to lose sight of her, with a burst of speed Kai ran the length of the street, emerging just in time to see Salima pass through the front door of the BBA building.

-------

Ming-Ming sat on one of the wooden benches in the changing room, idly swinging one leg back and forth so that her toes with their gold painted nails skimmed across the floor. She was naked except for the fluffy white towel she had wrapped herself in for decency's sake, her hair was falling soft and lose over her shoulders. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the morning that stretched ahead of her, and could already feel herself become aroused by the promise of the hours to come.

Suddenly her body stiffened as she heard the sound of a door open and close, and guessing that her lover had arrived at last quickly made her way towards the showers, dropping her towel on route. The cubicles where made of the frosted plastic that made it impossible for anyone to see clearly through but left it easy enough to see who the person inside was and what they were doing. Ming-Ming reached for the tap in her selected shower just as she heard the door open and close. Hot steaming water sprayed down onto her arm, fat drops rolling over her golden skin.

"I'm in here." She called out, the three words sounding like the most seductive invitation as she stepped fully under gushing torrent.

A moment later completely soaked; Ming-Ming stuck her head out of the shower at the sound of bare feet approaching. A smile curved across her delicate features at the sight that greeted her, and she stretched out a hand to the person standing just out of arms reach. Goose bumps erupted on her flesh as the cool air made a sharp contrast to the warm water and a slight shiver ran through her.

For a second too long, Ming-Ming felt her lover's eyes rove over her slender form and doubt began to creep into her mind. Fear that finally she had been grown tired of. Then she saw the possessive smile slide over the face that watched her so intently, and a hand reached out and took hold of her own still out stretched one.

Naked Salima stepped into the shower and pulled the smaller female close and placed a bruising kiss on her eager and willing mouth.

**Flash Back**

The small living room was bathed in warm sunlight that floated through the window, falling in bright shafts over the two girls that were sitting together on the sofa. A bowl of popcorn sat on the floor at their feet and on the TV a DVD played though neither was paying it the slightest attention. Which was strange since 'Sweeny Todd; The Demon Barber of Fleet Street' was one that normally had the undivided attention of both girls as they drooled over Johnny Deep and, openly in the bluenette's case but not so openly in her friend's, Helena Bonham Carter.

But instead Ming-Ming was sat with her head in her hands, her fingers twisting in bright azure strands and tugging so hard on them that the redhead sat beside her was fearfully lest she rip it out in handfuls. She had no idea what was wrong with her slightly built friend, but judging from the girl's current state whatever it was had to be something pretty terrible.

"Minmin?" Salima said, gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Sal," It was barely more than a whisper and when she looked up her large dark eyes were brimming with tears. "I've done something… and now you're going to hate me."

"What have you done?" the words where soft but there was a wary edge there too. Salima dropped her hand from where it rested and pulled back from her friends.

"Kai… me… I…" Ming-Ming gulped, her face ashen as she looked into the bright sliver orbs of her best friend. "I've been sleeping with Kai."

Salima sat stock-still the only indication that she had heard or understood was a slight widening of her amazing long lashed eyes. She sat as if turned to stone, until panicking Ming-Ming tentatively reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

When at last Salima spoke her voice was filled with confusion and sounded distant as if it were coming from a long way off. "I don't understand."

"Um… Sal…" Like a landed fish Ming-Ming mouthed silently, trying to find the words to explain what had happened. "We have been … that is to say I have… What to you mean you don't understand?"

"I mean I don't understand… why you would want to fuck Kai?" Salima said, fixing the bluenette with her direct silver gaze. "He's the worst lay ever, I have to fake it every time just to stop him pawing at me."

"Every time?" Blind-sided by the direction the conversation had suddenly taken it was the only thing Ming-Ming could think to say as she stared wide eyed at her best friend.

"Well not every time, just most of the time." Salima conceded, tilting her head to one side and watching the younger girl quizzically. "So what is it you see in him?"

"Oh," And a delicate pink blush coloured the golden skin over Ming-Ming's checks. "I guess I just like being in control, and Kai is easy enough to push around."

"Really? I never really thought of him as someone that could be pushed around." Not adding that anything that might prolong any sexual encounter with the self-centred Russian was not something she had ever really wanted to investigate.

"Yeah," and Ming-Ming could not prevent a slight smile from playing on her lips. "Flatter his ego and he'll do anything, even submit. And if you can make him think it was his idea in the first place…"

"I can't say I've ever found the thought of being on top all that appealing." The redhead wrinkled her nose at the mental picture her imagination presented her with. "Not as far as Kai goes that is, I find it better to lie back and get it over with."

"Being in control can make all the difference, you should try it some time Sal." There was an impish smile playing around the singers' full mouth and Salima could not help but watch in fascination as the tip of the girl's tongue brushed her lower lip.

"Maybe I should." The warm caress of her friend's breath on her skin as she spoke was all the warning Ming-Ming had before the silver eyed female leaned in a almost tentatively sealed her mouth out the bluenette's.

She had only meant it as…. What? Salima wasn't even really sure she had meant to do it all, but now that it was happening she couldn't seem to stop it. She knew about Ming-Ming's sexual orientation, the girl's nickname on the blading circuit was the 'beyblading bisexual bluenette' for fucks sake, though she was pretty sure that the girl had come up with it herself. But then again being out spoken and stirring up controversy were very definitely Ming-Ming Pellow traits, a lot of the time the girl just did things (or people) to see what effect she would get.

The redhead on the other hand had never been as open with her own feelings, it was something in Salima's very nature that made her find it easier to hide what she felt. Maybe it was fear of being rejected or of ridiculed that made her hold her tongue, but it was a lot easier to lie to the rest of the world than it was to lie to herself. But in that moment, with the slender honey-eyed girl pinned to the sofa beneath her, with Ming-Ming not only kissing her back, but also with her small hands fisting in the ruby strands of Salima's hair. With everything feeling so right and natural it was just too easy to give in to everything she had been feeling for so long.

Greedily they explored one another, lips, tongues, teeth, while hands roved over skin and under fabric. Inhibitions were shed as swiftly as pieces of clothing, which were quickly thrown aside as the line between friends and lovers became blurred and indistinct.

**End Flashback**

Salima's wondering hand found the curve of the bluenette's waist, and trailed over the soft water soaked skin before her fingers swiftly made their way between the young girl's legs. Ming-Ming moaned softly as she frantically ground herself against the redhead's willing hand. Her own fingers were testing the curves of her playmate and were almost within reach of the treasure they sort when her hand was caught and held fast by another.

"Later love," The faint trace of the Irish ascent in the husky voice sent shivers rushing down Ming-Ming's spin. "For now I want this to be all about you."

Ming-Ming could only nod her agreement as her nails bit deep into pale milky skin as she wildly trust onto skilful fingers. She had always been easily aroused, which was probably why her sex drive seemed higher than was normal, but as always the way the voluptuous redhead made her feel was unlike anything anyone else had been able to invoke in her. Already so close to the edge all it took was the extra jolt when Salima bent her head and caught Ming-Ming's left nipple between her lips. Ming-Ming whimpered breathlessly and her eyes screwed tightly shut as her orgasm broke crashed over her like waves onto the shore.

"Mmm, so good." She sighed, rubbing her cheek against the wet garnet strands of Salima's hair. "So good."

For a second she hung limply, only the fact that she was sandwiched between Salima and the wall kept her from bucking at the knees as she took deep breaths. Her right hand dropped from the redhead's neck to her shoulder while her left lightly caressed the pert form of Salima's ass as she smiled dazedly up into bright quicksilver eyes.

"I love you." It was the first time she had voiced that fact aloud and was pleased to note that there was only the faintest of trembles in her voice. Her lover was flighty and free spirited, like a butterfly flitting from one flower to the next, and so Salima was a little unsure of how the girl would take her confession.

She needn't have worried though, for the bright smile that lit up Ming-Ming's face was unlike anything her lover had ever seen before. It wasn't cheeky or flirty and it wasn't sultry or teasing, it was a smile of pure, light-hearted joy. "And I love you too."

"Good." And this time Sailma's voice was a low possessive growl as she curled her fingers, searching for the magic spot that would have her lover falling apart in her arms.

Ming-Ming's honey orbs rolled back in her head as sensation overwhelmed her; it assaulted every nerve and fiber of her being. Salima starred in open wonder at the golden skinned girl in her arms, her face contorting with ecstasy as she again drew closer to the point where she would fall apart. In spite of the way she acted, the image that she protected, there was a soft sweetness in Ming-Ming that only ever showed its self when they made love.

She was aggressive and controlling and yet was shy as well. She was domineering and the very essence of a diva though at times she could be submissive and pliant. She let Salima pleasure her over and over again and reward the redhead with experiences that consumed her heart, mind, body and soul.

She was beautiful. She was unique.

But above all else she was hers and Salima was done sharing her.

She hated the fact that Ming-Ming was still sleeping with Kai, not because she still wanted to but rather to keep his attention away from Salima. For that she felt so incredibly guilty, for it was only her insecurities that kept them from going public with their relationship. That prevented them for kicking Kai to the kerb for good. But no longer, the redhead silently promised herself as she looked down at the bowed head of her lover; she was done with hiding in the shadows. Hiding her love for the person who gave her the confidence to truly be herself.

"Look at me." Salima growled, her sliver eyes locked with the bluenette's as soon as she raised her head. "Me! Mine! You're mine!"

Each word was accompanied with a skilful twist of the redhead's fingers and all Ming-Ming could do was nod her emphatic, yet silent, agreement as her vision blurred uncontrollably before the world as she knew it exploded into dancing white fire.

-------

Kai was frozen in place starring in shock at the frosted plastic that had prevented him from seeing exactly what the two girls had been doing, and yet he was in no doubt about what had just happened. His girlfriends and his lover. A combination of betrayal, anger and undeniable lust filled him. They belonged to him and yet here they were cavorting around in the shower as if they didn't have a care in the world. And as for those foolish words of Salima's…

A smirk twisted his lips; if she was forced into a choice there was no way in hell that Ming-Ming would pick the redhead over him. And it didn't matter how many times Salima confessed her so-called love, she was too placid, too much of a push over, to ever keep a hold on his little diva.

It was another five minuets or so before the two girls exited the shower. Salima's arm appeared for a moment as she groped for the two towels that were just outside their chosen cubical and the next both of them were standing before him. And both of them froze to the spot when they were confronted by the tall figure lounging against the row of lockers. His eyes darkened in irritation as, acting on instinct, Ming-Ming shifted closer to Salima, a move that was completely out of character for the French bred spitfire he knew.

"Having fun?" Kai sneered at the pair, making no attempt to hide the way that his crimson orbs swept over first one naked body and then the next.

"More than you could possibly imagine." The tart response in Salima's normally soft voice had the Russian snapping his eyes to her face.

It was a pretty face, heart shaped with rounded cheeks and full dusky pink lips. But her eyes, which were normally placid and calm whenever she looked at him, were now flashing like quick sliver. There was something dark and possessive in her look and the way that her arm looped around Ming-Ming's waist had something in Kai tensing. The pair looked far too comfortable together for his liking.

"Don't speak of what you don't know." He spat at the half-Irish girl. "You'll only prove how ignorant you really are."

"Ignorant? Me?" Salima laughed mirthlessly and tightened her hold slightly on the bluenette standing beside her. A silent command for Ming-Ming to get a grip on her temper, starting a fight here and now was the last thing they needed to happen, and there were other ways to get rid of their uninvited guest.

"Yes you." And the slate haired male's voice suggested that not only was she ignorant but that she was also unbelievably stupid.

"Isn't that a bit pot calling the kettle black, considering how ignorant you are?" The slight lit to her voice only serving to make her words more mocking and contemptuous. "Especially when it comes to your ex girlfriend and you ex mistress and just what we've been doing together."

"Ex?" And this time is was Kai's turn to laugh, though there was nothing humours about the sound, on the contrary it sounded cold and cruel. "You're fooling yourself Sal if you think for one moment that you could ever really satisfy a woman like her."

The look that he give Ming-Ming was proprietary as if he felt he had a controlling interest in her, and suddenly the idea of Kai putting his hands on _her_, on Salima's lover, made the redheads insides boil with rage. "You don't know shit about her!"

Ming-Ming felt trapped, like she was caught between these two people, both of whom were intent on keeping her away from the other. It was like some strange, macabre, game of tug-o-war and she was the one being pulled in two different directions. She wanted to scream or lash out or something, anything, shut them both up and remind them that she wasn't just some trophy to be won.

"Tell yourself what ever you like sweetheart, Ming-Ming's mine. Always will be and you can't change that." The smug satisfaction in his tone made both girls feel tainted and disgusted.

"You're wrong!" And Salima's voice was almost a screech, her eyes her promising pain and her whole body was tensed in preparation to fight, but somehow she managed to keep herself rooted to the spot. "Ming-Ming doesn't belong to anyone!"

As if to fit actions to words the redhead let her arm fall away from where it had been wrapped around the other girl's waist and almost at once Ming-Ming's hand clasped hers and pulled her arm back into position. No, the honey eyed girl thought, she didn't belong _to_ anyone, but she knew just whom she belonged with.

"You're pathetic, Salima." Kai sneered at her, but there was a touch of fear in his voice too, he had seen the way Ming-Ming had reached for his girlfriend's hand. "Pathetic and weak and we all know it. The only reason you haven't been kicked out of the BBA completely is because people feel sorry for you. You're nothing but a charity case, a waste of space that – "

"Don't you dare…" Ming-Ming's voice was almost a hiss, fire dancing in her eyes as she snarled at him and it was only Salima's restraining arm that kept her from lunging at him and trying to claw his eyes out. "Don't you dare talk to her like that. She is worth a hundred of you and is a better person than someone like you could ever be."

"Are you insane!?" His bellow of rage echoed strangely in the empty locker room and a look of shocked incredulity twisted his features. "You'd really choose her over me? With everything I can give you you'd rather have that?"

"And suddenly you remember that it is my choice, huh? Suddenly you remember that I don't belong to you, that I'm not just some thing you can claim." The contemptuous curl of her lip left the other two in no doubt just how little Ming-Ming liked being talked about as if she were just a piece of meat. "But to answer your question, no, I won't choose her over you… I can't you see because I chose Salima a long time ago."

"You are… how can I put this?" Salima said, her hand, accidentally on propose, brushing against the swell of Ming-Ming's breast and causing the girl to sigh softly. "You have become surplus to requirements. Or rather you have been for a long time you've just had your head too far up your ass to notice."

"You're going to regret this, and when you do don't come running to me." Though from the look on Kai's face both girls could tell he wasn't as confident as he would have liked them to believe.

"Somehow…" Ming-Ming purred, a sly grin forming on her lips as she looked from Kai to Salima and back again. "I don't think we're going to be the ones regretting anything. I think you're going to be the one living with regrets, because you were to stupid to see what you had so you went looking for something extra, but now it turns out you've lost it all."

"The only one who's lost anything is you." The crimson eyed male spat at the slender bluenette, before turning on his heel and heading for the locker room door. "You've lost your mind."

"Maybe." Ming-Ming murmured at the departing Russian's back and then turned her warm honey eyes onto the young woman that was standing at her side. "But I think I got something much better in exchange."

"And what might that be?" The redhead questioned wrapping her arms around the slender girl and drew her into a tight embrace.

"I got you." And the self-satisfaction in Ming-Ming's voice made it clear just how pleased she was about that fact.

"That you did." There was a hint of laughter in Salima's voice as she started to lead her eager lover back to the shower they had only recently vacated.

* * *

Lamb: What can I say? This just kept growing and growing on me, but I don't think you'll be complaining too much my Squish.

**Muse:** She might not be, but I am.

_Dedi:_ Well, **Iluvbeyblade, **we hope that you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and happy Christmas

Lamanth


End file.
